Interruptions
by Remy's Writer
Summary: A day in the life. HBXLiz


**Dear Readers.**

**Just a little fun day in the life of domestic HB and Liz. With my sister having her baby recently, I kind of wanted to write something with kids, and something simple. Sorry for any typos, this was spur-of-the-moment. Hope you like it. Rated M for the almost-sex. :P**

**~Your Obediant Servant**

* * *

Grocery shopping: it was one of the more mundane things in that Liz Sherman absolutely hated to do. Mostly because the freakishly large portions of everything she had to buy along with the absurd amount of money spent, a slight embarrassment usually settled over her. Sometimes, she would sit and think of the things she would have to do to afford all this food _without_ insisted help from the BPRD. However, thankfully, that chore was done. For the week. Now she could strip off her shoes and lay down on her oversized bed for a well-deserved nap.

Domestic life was hard. Much harder, she found, than risking her life every day to rid the world of creepy, slimy, and blood-sucking monsters. Too bad, there was not a training program for _this._ She had to admit, Abe did his part to make it all a little easier. He stayed home and played homemaker most days, living in the guesthouse built just for him in the back yard. Right about now, he would be soaking in his custom tub listening to some odd classical CD, most likely falling asleep himself.

Letting the stress of everyday, _normal_ life slough from her, she climbed to the head of the bed and slowly drifted into a light sleep. She somehow managed to sleep through Red coming home, and even straight through dinner, waking only to the soft, damp kiss her demon pressed to her forehead.

Her chocolate eyes fluttered and she rubbed her eyes at the dim light in the room. At first glance, she noticed no other changes. Then the door to their master bathroom opened and Red emerged with one towel swathed about his waist, rubbing another through his thick black hair.

"Morning, Sparky," he grinned softly as he came towards the bed, taking a seat on the edge next to her.

"Don't call me that," she grumbled, sitting up against the pillows. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

He shrugged lightly, his yellow eyes taking in her rumpled clothes and sleepy eyes. "Figured you needed the sleep. You're not usually out that long." He set his spare towel down and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to her lips. She did not let him pull away so easily.

Her small hands slid across the remaining moisture on his skin, bursting the small beads of water. She raised herself onto her knees and kissed him a little more deeply, showing just how much she missed him. Her fingers kneaded into his shoulders trying to erase some of his tension.

She pulled her face back to look him in the eyes and smile softly.

"Well, then," he mumbled, smiling right back. "Hello to you, too. But I kind of need to get dressed, doll."

"No you don't. That would just make more work for me." Gently, she pushed him back to lie on the bed, moving to straddle his hips. She let her fingers dance along his damp skin, tracing the wells and puddles in his engraved shoulder, trailing that little bit over water over his nipples to hear him gasp his surprise.

Red looked up at her, the glow in his eyes darkening. Then his eyes shifted hesitantly to the closed door.

"Liz, are you sure?" he asked in a wary tone. He almost sounded afraid.

Her answer was to kiss along his neck, stopping to suck on his Adam's apple. She trailed her tongue to his ear. "It's been a while," she whispered in what she hoped was a seductive voice.

He cleared his throat, shifting himself underneath her. "That it has." With that, he surrendered to her touch. A touch that left his bright skin covered in goose bumps.

Her breath ghosted down his chest, followed closely by her smooth lips, as her hands caressed his shoulders and down his arms, her surface temperature rising to warm his flesh. She had found that he enjoyed a little touch of flame here and there, had developed just enough control to give him the right amount of fire. The remaining humidity left to his skin began to sizzle away in trails of smoke she left with her fingertips.

She could feel him through the towel, knew that he was letting himself get excited. It had been over a month since they last had a chance to make love and she warmed at the prospect. She even let a hand slip beneath the terry cloth to feather along his base.

Her demon hissed in air, only to let a growl trickle down to meet her ears. She stretched her torso back up along the length of his, her small breasts pressing against his chest through her thin shirt, wanted to look at his face as she touched him. When her fingers became more bold, hooking around him right where his manhood met his abdomen and dragging her nails across the sensitive skin, he closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip to keep from making too much noise.

He could feel a small tendril of flame leak from her to wind around his growing arousal, reach where her fingers could not in their position. She was becoming almost as good with fire as he was with his tail.

The tail in question wrapped itself around her thigh, teasing her flesh through her lounge pants. In his mind, he knew exactly what that skin looked like: milky white with the occasional dark freckle, riddled with goose bumps by now. When he opened his eyes, he could see the effort it took for her to not react to him, but he could smell it. Beneath that hint of sulfur and the smell of fire, he could almost taste her growing arousal.

Her hand tightened its grip around the base of his penis and he took a more direct approach to her, prodding her directly through the material of her pants, no longer just teasing the sensitive flesh inside her thighs. Her eyes flew open and her lips split apart in a startled gasp, a small burst of uncontrolled flame licking along her stomach, singing her shirt. He grinned devilishly.

Liz looked at him in shock, ready to play dirty. Her heart was racing and her skin was already sweating just in anticipation. She leaned down and slanted her mouth over his, kissing him hungrily, no longer holding back. The bare inch of air that separated their bodies burst into flame, closing that gap with an element they had both learned to cherish. She removed her hand from between his legs to grind herself against him enough to hear him groan between her lips. She was so ready for this; they both were, they deserved it. Just as she moved to tug on her pants, their bedroom door burst open with surprising force.

Immediately, Hellboy sat up to press his body against the front of his wife, watching her fight to reign in her flames. In the doorway stood a boy of four years old, jet-black hair, yellow eyes and a rosy complexion.

He stared up at his parents with wide eyes. "I had a bad dream." His bottom lip stuck out in a frightened pout.

A second head poked itself around the corner of the doorjamb, the same black hair and yellow eyes set in the curious face of a four-year-old girl. She crept into the room after her brother, a teddy bear clutched against her chest. "Me too," she whispered.

Heaving a sigh, the couple resigned themselves to the needs of their children. Liz slowly climbed from Hellboy's lap, her flames dead and her skin flushed. Quickly, she pulled a new shirt over her head as the demon disappeared into the closet to find a pair of sleep pants.

"C'mere, Trevor, Kate." She held her arms out to them for a hug.

As they raced each other to their mother's embrace, Kate burst out, "We tried Uncle Abe first."

"But he was seeping," Trevor whined, justifying their urge to burst in on their parents.

Liz smiled at the toddlers. "Just knock first next time, okay?"

Both raven head bobbed their understanding as they climbed up onto the bed and made themselves at home in the middle. They were curled around each other and on their way to sleep inside of five minutes.

Red wrapped his big arms around Liz from behind, settled down and dressed. "We're never going to be normal, are we?" he asked softly, shifting his stone hand away from her soft skin.

"Well, we have twins with yellow eyes and an odd affinity for fire. I'd say that's pretty normal… for us." She smiled softly, watching her children sleep.

"I forgot to tell you…" the demon began tentatively. " Trevor's developed some flamage."

"That's okay," she patted his cheek and kissed him lightly. "Kate's right arm packs a really good punch."

"Grrreat," he grumbled, moving towards the bed.

"Like I said," Liz jested, turning off the bedside lamp and snuggling into the opposite site of the kids. "Normal for us."


End file.
